Various approaches may be used to enhance the visual impact of packaging. Such tactics may be particularly useful for products that are sold to consumers in stores with many alternative products, such as toys. As such, various types of graphics have been used on packaging to enhance visual impact. Likewise, various types of shape modifications have been used on packaging to enhance visual impact.
The inventors herein have recognized that by utilizing edge distressing and graphical distressing together, the visual impact of packaging distress can be enhanced, in particular where the distress relates to a feature of the product contained in the packaging.
The inventors herein have also recognized that while graphics or selected shaping of/physical modifications to packaging may be advantageous, by combining at least graphical elements and shaping features to generate at least one extended visual element in the packaging, it is possible to obtain further improved packaging differentiation and visual impact. In one particular example, an extended visual element on a toy package includes both physical distressing and graphical distressing elements that combine to provide an enhanced visual impact of packaging distress. Further, the toy may have animal-like features that relate to the distress. In this way, enhanced visual impact of the packaging can be achieved.